


I Choose You!

by Shiropropaganda



Series: Prompt Box Fills [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Pokemon AU, Slight Drug Use, University AU, pure fluff, who am i anymore why is there so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiropropaganda/pseuds/Shiropropaganda
Summary: POKEMON GO AUKeith is on team Valor, and Shiro doesn't make any sense.---Keith realizes three things, and he doesn’t know which is the most shocking.The first, is that Shiro is stoned-- and with a cursory glance, he can tell that Matt and Nyma are also fully baked. The second thing Keith realizes is that the stats on Shiro’s phone denoting his team are yellow. The third, final, and possibly most damning thing he discovers is that despite all of this, he still desperately wants to kiss Shiro.





	I Choose You!

**Author's Note:**

> I fucked with the PoGo timing/release/line up for the sake of this fic.  
> It’s an AU. Live with it.  
> For the fic, team gyms are released and Johto region Pokemon are launched after.

 

Keith really didn’t see the appeal of the game at first.

He liked being outside without needing to be lured by the idea of little animals running around for him to catch with the swipe of his thumb. He had the app on his phone strictly because Lance and Pidge put it there, and he kept forgetting to delete the thing after playing with them one drunken night.

But then.  
Then the gyms came.  
Keith has always been a sucker for competition.

  
  
“Quit storming my gyms!” Lance shouts across the common room, throwing a pillow towards Keith’s room where his door sat open.

“Quit your loser team, or get better and I’ll stop,” he replies, grinning as his Charizard took its place defending the gym located near his dorm window.

“It’s not a loser team!” Lance cries, “It’s blue! Blue is the best color so it's the best team!”

Keith nudges the door closed with a foot and drifts off to sleep dreaming of the map and the flood of red conquered gyms he’ll see in the morning.

 

  
Shiro sighs loudly for the third time in a span of ten minutes and Keith  _ finally _ looks up at him across the library table.

“Are you even going to pretend to help on this project, or am I going to have to tell Professor Montgomery that I’m doing all of it?”

Keith rolls his eyes, tapping his phone to drop a lure on the library’s PokeStop, and bring his attention back to his books. Montgomery cooked up a huge final project for both her junior and masters students to collaborate on earlier in the year. Keith knows that she’s doing it to give her master’s students some hands on experience teaching before they have to student teach, but he isn’t quite sure what’s in it for the undergrads.

Not that Keith’s complaining. 

Shiro is smart as hell, and kind, and he makes Keith laugh easily.

He’s also hot.  
He’s  _ really _ hot, and Keith only started playing PokemonGo during study sessions recently, as a way to distract himself from Shiro’s devastating good looks-- because his nerdy references and bad jokes suddenly stopped doing the job.

A few minutes later, Keith’s phone buzzes and Shiro’s eyes fall on it with a frown. Keith glances at it but ignores the pudgy pink thing that’s shown up on the screen, he doesn’t have time to waste on anything cutesy. It takes a moment for him to realize Shiro is still looking down at his phone, face less annoyed and more curious.

“Is that a Chansey?” Shiro asks, turning his head to see the pink blob bouncing beside the pokestop on Keith’s screen.

“Yeah,” Keith replies slowly, not sure why Shiro’s face suddenly looks soft and fond.

He’s about to ask when Shiro pushes his chair back, excusing himself from the table and walking away quickly. Weird.

The older man returns a few minutes later with a large, happy grin on his face.

“Put the phone away, Keith, it’s not going to kill you to work with me for awhile,” he says as he pulls his chair around to sit beside him, taking Keith’s phone and dropping it into his open bag.

Shiro is wrong though, Keith swears it, because the older man smiles at him and he thinks he might be dying.

  
  


Keith vents a little bit to Pidge on their late night PokeWalk-- Keith’s been trying to rack up his dark and ghost types, and Pidge doesn’t function on normal sleeping hours so she is easily persuaded.

“My brother and him are roommates, I could probably get us into a party if you wanna hang out with him outside study time,” she offers casually, and Keith glares at her for keeping this information from him.

Pidge holds up two hands.

“It’s a new thing I swear! He and his boyfriend broke up months ago, and he was finishing out the lease by himself so he could move somewhere else with a good reference.  I guess the guy had been trying to get him to move back to Canada with him after his study exchange was up, but Shiro didn’t want to miss all the opportunities the department was offering him.”

“That’s sad,” Keith says, letting his eyes fall back to his phone with a frown.

He tries not to think about  _ Shiro _ and  _ ex boyfriend _ too much as they wander through the park, but his tracker is showing nothing remotely interesting-- just some fairy types and a ton of Eevees, as usual.

Then he hears it--

“Shiro what are you doing,  _ come on _ !”

Keith looks up to see a group of people nearby, and sure enough-- a silver glint of hair and a broad set of shoulders is among them.

“But it’s so cute!” he can hear Shiro’s voice, is he  _ drunk _ ?

Beside him, Pidge waves an arm toward the group and Keith sees her brother spot them, calling them over. Keith looks at Pidge out of the corner of her eye, but her face reveals nothing.

By the time Keith and Pidge reach them, Shiro is sitting on the ground looking upset. He looks up and holds a hand out to Keith. He steps forward, thinking the older man wants a boost up, but finds himself pulled to the ground beside Shiro.

“Hi,” he smiles at Keith softly, blinking slowly, “a Vulpix ran away from me.”

Keith glances at the older man’s phone, and sure enough a digital map full of spinning PokeStops lit up the screen.

“Shiro…” he says with a frown, “Vulpix isn’t even that strong, why--”

“It’s cute! I don’t care if they’re strong, I don’t need  _ all _ strong Pokemon, I just wanna have a lot of the cute ones.”

Keith realizes three things, and he doesn’t know which is the most shocking.

The first, is that Shiro is stoned-- and with a cursory glance, he can tell that Matt and Nyma are also fully baked. The second thing Keith realizes is that the stats on Shiro’s phone denoting his team are yellow. The third, final, and possibly most damning thing he discovers is that despite all of this, he still desperately wants to kiss Shiro. 

He ends up guiding the older man around the park for the next hour, trying to hunt down a Vulpix for him. They don’t find one, but Shiro cheers delightedly when they find a nest of Jigglypuff, and his avatar is surrounded by no less than ten of them. He keeps his hand on Keith’s lower back as they walk, thumb rubbing circles into his spine, and Keith doesn’t mind at all.

 

 

The next study session, Shiro silently sets a coffee and a danish in front of Keith before he takes his seat. His cheeks are tinged pink, and he scratches at the back of his head awkwardly.

He’s so fucking adorable that Keith can feel his own cheeks reddening.

“Thanks for uh… just thanks,” Shiro says, smiling and Keith’s a  _ goner _ .

 

 

Keith goes to bed on a Tuesday night, all gyms surrounding him showing red.  
Wednesday morning, all hell breaks loose.

He can hear Lance in the common room cackling with glee, and when Keith opens his app, he drops his phone.

He finds his avatar awash in a field of yellow, Blissey defending each gym.

He taps into the gym he can reach from his dorm room, and finds his strike team annihilated easily, barely scratching the pastel pink defender. He feeds potions to his strongest pokemon and tries again, and again, and  _ again _ until Lance walks into his room with a shit eating grin.

“Your reign of terror has ended,” he shouts dramatically, pointing a finger in Keith’s face, “Bless Trainer Shirogane for bringing your tyranny to a close.”

Trainer…  _ Shirogane _ ?   
  


 

Keith slams his books on the table and gets dirty looks from everyone around him.  

Shiro doesn’t even look up from his book, but Keith can see the smirk on his face.

“Why do you have so many Blissey?” he demands, and finally the older man looks up.

Keith hates that he needs to look away quickly, but the scar on Shiro’s face gives the illusion of a permanent blush and he knows that if he looks into Shiro’s eyes any longer his righteous anger will melt into a puddle of stupid crush.

“I’ve caught lots of Chansey,” Shiro says with a shrug, “I use my berries and save my candies wisely. I was preparing for the Johto release.”

“You almost cried about not catching a Vulpix, you’re not allowed to also have an army of tanks!”

Shiro tilts his head in question, and Keith can feel his resolve melting.

“I like cute things,” the older man shrugs, “Chansey are cute. Vulpix are cute. Blissey is cute.”

Keith drops in his chair and tries to glare at Shiro, but the older man grins, leaning forward and suddenly his hands are so close to Keith’s they’re almost touching. He can feel the current and hear the soft hum of Shiro’s prosthetic where it rests, so close to his own fingers.

“I’ll pull my Blissey one gym per hour so you can take them for coins,” Shiro says conspiratorially.

“Why would you do that?” Keith asks, because really, purposely losing coins is about as stupid as someone can get.

“I like cute things,” Shiro says again, fingers moving to brush softly against Keith’s, “and I think you’re cute.”

Keith hopes that Pidge knows where to find his Final Will, because the hopeful look in Shiro’s eyes when he takes Keith’s hand across the table is definitely his cause of death.

 


End file.
